1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the arrangement of a power unit within a vehicle, such as a small-sized utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a small-sized utility vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0173177. The small-sized utility vehicle disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0173177 includes a vehicle body formed of a relatively simple body frame structure and wheels attached to the vehicle body on the left and right corners of both the front and rear of the vehicle. A power unit, such as an engine and a transmission, is disposed in the space extending between the center of the vehicle body and the portion where the rear wheels are disposed. Seats and a load carrier, bed or platform are installed above the space in which the power unit is disposed. Such a small-sized utility vehicle is used in various applications, such as in agricultural settings, operation on rough terrain, and the like.